


Writing Our Future Together

by BlackSpade741



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, M/M, a shit ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSpade741/pseuds/BlackSpade741
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an English professor. Eggsy is his student.<br/>Or, here's an AU fic that's basically fluff and more fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! this is my first hartwin fic (or first published fic in any fandom, really), and i really hope you'll like it!  
> i'm not a university/college student myself, but i'll try to make this fic as accurate as possible!  
> no, there will be NO character deaths except for eggsy's father, because as i said this is a fluff fic and lee's death is the only death that is relevant to the backgrounds of the characters.  
> so far there is no specific number of chapters planned, and updates may be infrequent due to school and my rinch fic translation, but i'll try as hard as i can to bring you more.  
> there might be ooc with some characters, so be aware of that!  
> enjoy~

Harry Hart has never been a big fan of writing contests within the university. He, as one of the only English professors who isn't too young to have no experience or too old to read without glasses thicker than a textbook, has almost always been appointed as a judge in these university-wide contests. To strengthen the friendship between the colleges, that's what the board is saying. Honestly, Harry really can't see how writing contests can help improve their relationship with the technology department; even if they both write, one only does so in complex computer codes that are just too complicated for Harry. 

KUC, or Kingsman University College, is the institution that is currently providing for Harry and giving him a tenure. It is a rather secluded university off the countryside of London, but still, a surprisingly large student body exists and the classes are pretty much full. Harry, along with three other professors on full tenure, comprise the English department, while fifty other departments exist under six unique faculties. Harry is not the most popular professor on campus, but there are always a lot of students in his lecture hall, and more oft than not they smile at him when he passes them in the hallways. A normal day for Harry would be giving lectures, hanging out with the tech professor Merlin (the man doesn't like it when others use his real name —it would spoil the mystery, he says, a habit Harry still finds appalling even if he had known the man for some odd twenty years), and spending his evenings relaxing at home with a nice glass of scotch.

This day is not unlike others, apart from having to go through the papers submitted for the contest. As all the students in English majors are encouraged (required) to enter the contest, Harry is familiar with many of the writing styles of the papers submitted. He scans through the papers scouting for talent, but it seems that this year's English majors just aren't as good as the previous years.

And that's when he comes through to a seemingly unremarkable essay by a writer he does not know. The paper doesn't have any complicated words or over-the-top devices, but Harry can feel the raw power hidden in those plain words, like the author is screaming at the world using pen and paper. 

The byline says "Gary Unwin". The name is unfamiliar to Harry, but he did know of an Unwin seventeen years ago. Seems like an eternity ago. The young man's writing may not earn him an award, but it is good enough for Harry to pay attention to him, and far better than some of the other papers submitted by English majors. Harry puts the paper aside, but leaves the young man's name in his mind.

~

The next day in the cafeteria, Harry asks Merlin about the name on the paper. "Unwin? Interesting last name. You don't see man Unwins 'round here."

"I thought so too. Could you do me a favor and track him down in the school database?"

Merlin nods, sips on his hot cocoa, and takes out his tablet, "Let's see... last name Unwin, first name Gary... Ah, here he is," he tilts the tablet to Harry, and Harry scoots over to get a better view. "He's an athletics major. Decent grades, good attendance, although it says here that he's got an attitude problem. He's had a couple of run-ins with his dorm mates. Nothing serious though." 

Harry nods in agreement, "Anything on here about his parents?"

Merlin shoots him a look with suspicion, but starts to type on the tablet anyways, "Dad runs a business uptown, name’s Dean Baker. Mom's a stay-in. There's also a recent addition to his family - a baby girl." 

"What's the mother's name?"

"Michelle. Michelle Unwin."

A long silence follows Merlin's answer. Merlin looks up from the screen, and sighs when he sees Harry's stern but melancholic expression, "The boy is his son, isn't he." 

Harry doesn't say a word. Aspiring Young Writer Commits Suicide at 26, that's what the newspaper headline had said the day after Lee Unwin died. Harry usually isn’t a sentimental person, but that was the only time he had cried in a few decades. He had held Lee close to him, and had watched as the young man's life drained out of him. There was a part of him that died on that gloomy day, and seeing a young face with that exact smile just brings the painful memories back. 

Merlin just stares at him until he seems to come out of his own mind and then says, "So how's the boy's writing then? You wouldn't be this curious unless he's got talent."

"Well, it's not Shakespeare, but it's probably good enough to beat out even some of my students."

That, at least, shocks the younger man, "Wow, knowing you and your insane classes makes this a real compliment. You sure that this isn't because of his last name? 'Cos you're in too deep, Hart."

Harry shrugs it off, "What, a man can't appreciate raw talent in its natural form? I wonder where you get your students, Emrys."

Merlin shoots a hard look at Harry for calling him by his given name but shakes it off after a second. "Consider yourself warned, Harry. I'm not as experienced as you in this area and I can't give you any advice, but you gotta be careful."

"Jeez Merlin, he's a kid! Besides, what about that girl you told me about, what's her name, Miss Morton?"

Harry is very pleased to see the other man's very obvious blush. 

"Her name is Roxy, and she's none of your business." Harry's grin must've angered the bald man, because the man is shooting daggers through his glasses. "What, you're the only one who can talk to his students? Roxy is doubling in pre-med and computer science, and she just happens to be the best student in my class. I am allowed to have meaningful and intelligent conversations with my student, you know."

Harry gives Merlin one last grin, but it disappears as soon as he sees the time on his watch, "Shit, I'm late for my lecture. Don't do anything I wouldn't." He rushes out of the café and heads for the English building. Merlin shouts behind him, "That's basically nothing Harry!!"

~

Harry walks into his lecture hall thirteen minutes late. The huge room is full, as usual, and there are even some students standing at the back, waiting patiently for Harry to step onto the podium.   
The class Harry's teaching today is Fiction of the 20th Century, an elective course for first years. The class started out with less than half full, but word soon flew out among first years that a handsome older professor is teaching perhaps the most interesting course in the English department, and sooner than later the lecture hall filled with students from different grades and different majors. Harry doesn't mind the attention. The same thing has basically been happening for the last three years that he's been teaching this course, and most of his other classes are filled anyway. Sure, the workload is sizable, but it keeps him busy. 

Harry scans over the students, and starts the day's lesson. They are doing an analysis on Isaac Asimov's Foundation, and the day is to be spent on discussing the effects this epic had left on modern science fiction. Harry explains the similarities in the modern day science fiction, and leaves a few research topics for the class to discuss. He doesn't forget to sneak in a few Star Trek and Doctor Who jokes in between, and garners laughter from the class. 

He finally gets a chance to look at the students properly as they discuss among themselves. Of the three hundred and some students in the lecture hall, he can recognize and name just over half of them. Two thirds of the total are students in English majors, and the rest are either from other literary majors or something completely different. 

He spots Gary Unwin sitting at the back of the room.

The boy looks no different than the picture Harry had seen on the school file; short blonde hair ruffled from wearing a hat, a big sports jacket on a muscular frame, and an honest face that looks too sad. He's focused on discussing with... Roxy Morton, Merlin's star-child, apparently. The girl has her light brown hair tied back into a high ponytail, her face elegant and highborn. Harry can see why Merlin is interested in her. 

He turns back to the Unwin boy, and drifts away in his thoughts. Gary turns around and smiles when he sees Harry looking at him. Harry freezes on the spot and smiles back awkwardly. The boy has a contagious smile, and Harry feels happy just by looking at him.  
They break eye contact after about 3 seconds, and Harry calls back the class to start teaching again. 

The rest of the lesson goes smoothly, and Harry can't help but peek at the blond boy once in a while. He ends the lesson precisely thirteen minutes after the regular time. 

~

"Um... Professor Hart?"

A voice interrupts Harry as he packs his suitcase after the lesson. He raises his head up in reflex, and sees none other than Gary Unwin standing on the other side of the desk. 

"Oh! Hi, you almost spooked me there." An apologetic little smile. "It's, uh, Unwin, isn't it? Gary Unwin?"

The boy seems to light up as Harry says his name, "Yessir!"

"Now, what can I do for you, Mr. Unwin?" Then, out of politeness and before the boy could respond, "I read your piece from the contest, by the way. Wonderful writing."

A blush creeps up to the boy's cheeks, and Harry can't help himself but think the boy adorable. "Thank you very much, professor," He pauses for a second and asks with uncertainty, "Um, I'm wondering, Professor Hart... Can I get an extension on that analysis paper on Foundation?"

Harry isn't expecting that. He usually doesn't read the byline on homework assignments and hands stuff like entering marks and proofreading to his TA, but he doesn't remember a single time that the name Gary Unwin has come up on any late lists. Harry normally isn't one to grant extensions, but the desperate and helpless expression on the young man may have done some work on his brain. 

He realizes that he has fallen into thoughts again and clears his throat, "Is there any reason why I should grant you this extension?" Shit, that sounded way meaner than he meant it to. 

The boy is clearly taken back by the statement, but quickly adjusts back and mutters, "Ummm... it's kind of a long story."

Harry looks around and finds a couple students still hanging around, looking at them with curiosity. 

He stands up instead, "Walk with me."

~

The campus is filled with young men, women and others as they stroll towards the cafeteria. Boys shouting at each other while running towards the gym, girls gathering in pairs and trios and giggling about what Harry must assume to be some picture on their phones, but more were loners speeding down the street with earbuds shoved in their ears, jamming loud metal and rock or soft classical concertos.

Harry listens as the boy goes on about his family: the abusive stepdad, the mother who's too afraid to fight back, and little Daisy, who brings a smile to the young man's face whenever he mentions her. He learns that the boy preferred to be called Eggsy, and that he had a strong Welsh accent before adapting to the current Cockney. He learns that the boy's father had been the inspiration for him to write, but he is too afraid that he'll make his mom sad and gave up on both the military career he was interested in and his dream of becoming a writer. 

Eggsy's voice is pleasant to listen to, and Harry can't help but engage in the story. He regularly adds curse words to his sentences, but always realizes immediately after and apologizes for it. The storytelling continues on until Eggsy suddenly pauses and hits himself on the head, "Fuck, I almost forgot to tell you the reason why I need the extension. Sorry." 

Harry stares at him, bemused, "It's fine. I quite enjoyed our little conversation."

The boy blushes again, "Yeah, whatever. So, um, it's Daisy's birthday in three days, and I just wanna, y'know, prepare a surprise for her."

"So, you are discussing an extension with me on a paper that's worth fifteen percent of your term mark, all because of your sister's birthday?" Harry pretends to be unamused, but secretly he's thinking about how cute Eggsy can get with Daisy in the question.

"Erm, well...yes," Eggsy takes a peek at Harry's expression and adds, "it won't be a long extension! I just need a day or two to finish up and that's it! It's just that I 'aven't seen her since school started and I really miss her..."

His face is flustered red and Harry can't think of any way to reject to that, "Can you promise that you'll get it to me by Monday?"

"Yes, yes! Thank you!" Eggsy looks like he'd just been rescued by a heavenly being. He thanks Harry a couple more times as they walk into the cafeteria, before spotting Roxy waving her hands at him at a table near the center. He runs off and leaving another "thank you, professor!" as he leaves Harry. Harry smiles at him and Roxy, and joins Merlin at a close-by table.

Merlin has been watching them since they came in, and he gives Harry a look of disappointment as the English professor pulls out a chair and joins him, "The great Harry Hart, fallen to the patriarchy. Shame on you."

Harry shrugs and steals some chips from Merlin's plate, "I was merely having a casual conversation with Eggsy, that's all."

"'Eggsy', huh? Cute name."

Harry just smiles, and goes to get his lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Sorry for the lateness of this. The last month has been horribly busy and I just did not have much time to write at all.  
> You'll find the last chapter edited, due to this now being beta'ed by the amazing [mochasheep](http://mochasheep.tumblr.com)! She will keep helping me throughout my fic writing process, and I can't even express with words how much I love her. (love ya helmo)  
> Anyways, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

The rest of the week passes by without a hitch. Harry teaches his classes, marks his assignments, and has lunch with Merlin as usual. 

He sees Eggsy two more times during his classes. The boy always looks as if he's in a hurry, always carrying his books in one hand and a bag of unidentifiable objects in the other, Harry assumes they have something to do with his sister's upcoming birthday. They would say hi to each other as they pass on campus, but Harry doesn't get another chance to talk with Eggsy like they did before. 

Harry can't deny that he is interested in Eggsy to some extent, he wants to know more about Eggsy, about how he fought his way through bad influence and worse decisions to be here at Kingsman, and about how he became the man he is now. Professional curiosity, Harry thinks. 

He arrives at the cafeteria to meet Merlin for lunch, as usual, but it is only when he sees their table empty that he remembers Merlin's private "lessons" with his treasured student Roxy. The computers teacher has been spending more and more time with the girl, and he seems to be less of a stick-in-the-mud nowadays, which just might prove that a little bit of student-teacher interaction can't do anyone harm. 

Harry is just about to sit down when two men walk towards his table and greet him, "Excuse me, Professor Hart?"  
The voice is a deep and familiar sound in Harry's ears. He raises his head, and finds the Phys Ed teacher Coach James Milverton in his face with another man of his age. 

Harry smiles and greets them back, "Long time no see, James." He has known James since the late nineties, when the younger man was a Kingsman student himself. 

James has since become Coach Milverton and an integral part of Kingsman's various sports teams and activities. The man can always be seen prowling around on basketball courts and football fields, but Harry can't really find the time to chit chat with him.

The man standing beside James looks similar enough to Harry, with impeccable dark hair and tortoise shell glasses. He has the jacket of his three-piece suit in his hand, and stands quietly besides James. 

"It really has been a while, Professor Hart! I don't think we've seen each other since I went on that basketball thing some months ago!" James replies with an unusual combination of enthusiasm and a voice deep as the ocean.

By the "basketball thing", he probably means the international competition he had led the senior boys basketball team to and won, and Harry is certain that two months doesn't count as "some months" or "a while". The younger man has a strange ability to play up matters that are not very big at all, and play down the things that actually do matter.  
"Yes. I've missed you very much as well, James. And call me Harry, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen years."

James smirks, "Habits can't be changed easily, professor," then, as if suddenly remembering the existence of his company, "Oh! Almost forgot. Professor Hart, meet Percy. Percy, Professor Harry Hart." 

The man known as Percy offers a half-forced smile and a hand, "Nice to meet you, professor." 

"You too," Harry takes the hand. 

"Percy just got promoted to the head of the math department," adds James, proudly. 

That surprises Harry, "Wow! Congratulations, professor..."

"Morton. And please, I'm just a humble mathematician, that's all." His voice is calm and composed, a stark contrast to James's fierceness.

"...Pardon me, but you can't be related to Roxy, the young lady in first grade?" Harry inquires.

That gets an honest smile from the man, "You can't be more correct. Roxy is my late brother's daughter, I am her guardian."

"And we're here just because of that, right, Percy?" James adds, "it seems that.... Professor Merlin is not here in his usual seat. You wouldn't happen know where he is... do you?" He pairs his deep voice with a seemingly harmless smile, but Harry knows how dangerous James can be.  
He chooses to smile back after all, "I believe that Emrys is with Roxy."

"I knew it!" James shouts immediately, smirking widely at Percy and extending his hand out to the other man, "you owe me a tenner, Pers!"

Percy's face is almost as dark as his deep-navy coloured suit, "I didn't agree to your bet, James. This is serious business, not some joke topic." 

James puts an arm around him, "Don't worry, I've told you, Emrys isn't a bad person! He's just weird! Roxy's gonna be fine." Percy pouts, but he doesn't flinch when James pulls him closer. Harry doesn't comment on the two's closeness, but he keeps a smile on his face,"Don't worry, Professor Morton. I'm sure that they are discussing just professional matters." 

Percy scoffs, "I won't be convinced until I meet the man himself." Harry gives him an apologetic smile.

"He practically raised the girl, so he's always protective of her," James explains. He glances down at his watch, exclaiming when he sees the time, "Your calc class is in five minutes, Pers, I've got a game coming up as well." He turns towards Harry and starts apologetically, "I wish we had time to catch up, professor, but we are both very busy people. Come and play a friendly game of tennis with us, eh?"

Harry smiles, "Of course. I miss beating you on the court." It is usually the other way around, but Harry would never admit it. He suddenly thinks of an important question before the two turn around, "Um excuse me, James, might I inquire about how you know each other? It's just that you two seem to be the last two people who would be friends, and I'm curious, that's all."

"Oh, we're boyfriends. You gotta step up your game, Harry," James throws that off, before putting a hand around Percy and waving goodbye. Harry definitely sees him placing a peck on the other man's lips. He sighs as the pair walks off. What kind of answer is that! Bastards. 

 

~

 

Harry decides to spend the rest of his lunch break visiting Merlin and Roxy. He makes his way to the Tech building and finds Merlin in his lab on the second floor. The doors are locked from the inside, but Harry manages to peek in from the windows and he sees the two in question focusing in front of a computer.

One computer.

And neither of them seems to be uncomfortable with the closeness. 

Harry rolls his eyes at the obvious public intimacy. He's gonna have to talk to Merlin about this at some point. Percy had (metaphorically) killed him with his eyes during their little chat, and Harry is certain that even James would not be able to stop the man from actually killing him and Merlin if anything were to happen to precious little Roxy. Although, by the looks of it, it's Merlin he has to worry about.

He doesn't realize he has company until a hand touches his shoulder. "Professor Hart!" 

The voice is distinctive, and Harry finds Eggsy when he turns, "Good day, Eggsy."

"Good day to you too! What brings an English professor to the tech building?" The boy is wearing his usual smirk on his face, but the dark circles around his eyes gives his fatigue away. He is fiddling with some crafting project in his hands — for his sister's birthday, no doubt. 

"You've got a tendency to surprise people, don't you," Harry smiles at the boy, replying, "how are you, Eggsy?"

"Just fine, I s'ppose. Been busy with my sis' birthday and all," he shrugs. 

"And how's that been going?"

"Badly." Harry frowns. "Well, it's really not _that_ bad, it's just a lot of work."

"Good luck with that, then. Don't tire yourself out. Are you waiting for Roxy?"

"Yeah, was gonna get Rox to help me too, but I guess she had more important things to do," he pouts while staring at the two figures in the room, and adds, "You waitin' for Professor Merlin, sir?"

"Well, actually I'm here to have a word with both of them. About... whatever is happening right now."

The two contemplate their pathetic lives for ten quiet seconds, then Harry starts, "So, Eggsy, tell me more about this surprise you're planning."

"Well, it's more like a big present than a surprise, really," Eggsy replies, scratching his head with his free hand, "I'm making a Transformer toy for her to play with. By hand."  
"A Transformer? That's an unusual toy for a girl her age."  
Eggsy smiles apologetically, "She likes toys for boys."

"Nothing wrong with that, though. Gender norms are more like guidelines, after all."

The boy shrugs, "Me mum would think otherwise," he pauses, but mumbles under his breath after a while, "Ain't surprising, with the influence from Dean and all." 

Harry frowns, "Right, your stepfather. The one who's engaged in criminal activities."

"Yeah," Eggsy sighs, his expression saddening. He looks up at Harry and says, eyes pleading, "I'm just worried about Daisy, professor. She's gonna spent her entire childhood with Dean... God knows what she'll be like, hangin' with those...bad people." He looks so concerned and sad that Harry actually develops an impulse to punch Dean in the face.

Harry puts a hand on the boy's shoulder, consoling, "Hey! It's gonna be alright. You're going to see her soon! And just remember, if you ever need any help, I - and Merlin, and all your professors - we're here for you. And if you need any physical support- " he flexes his arm and adds, "I'm sure that I am even better than Coach James."

The remark (or the sheer ridiculousness of Harry actually _flexing_ ) must've been funny, since Eggsy snickers and makes an attempt to hide it (which fails). The snicker becomes outright laughter when Harry does an impression of Rocky as a follow-up. 

Harry continues until there's not even a single slip of unhappiness on the young man's face. He likes to see Eggsy like this — happy and untouched by the filth of this world. It warms Harry's heart. 

As if they have heard the commotion, Merlin and Roxy step outside of the room to approach them as well, both carrying a stack of files and a clipboard. "Harry," Merlin nods as a greeting, and turns towards Eggsy, extending his hand, "and Eggsy, isn't it? Roxy has been telling me about you."

"And by Roxy 'telling him about you', he means that he's been stalking you on the school database," Harry quips.  
The boy is immediately taken back, but he takes Merlin's hand anyway. 

Roxy comes in just in time, "Well, in truth, I _have_ been telling Professor Merlin about you." Eggsy manages a weak laugh. "And you must be Professor Hart. It's a pleasure to meet you finally. Professor Merlin has been telling me about _you_ as well, " she turns to smile at Harry, with venomous fangs hidden behind just enough respect. 

"Of course," Harry pauses just long enough to give an "I'm going to kill you but I shall hide this thought in front of the students, who, are incidentally, the reason why I'm going to kill you" look to Merlin, but the bald man just shrugs and mouths "I can't help this" back. He clears his throat, before starting again, "so, Miss Morton, I have been contacted by your uncle about the, uh... nature, of this particular relationship here with Professor Merlin."

"You what??" 

The both of them exclaim at the same time before Harry has the chance to finish his speech, so he just nods, "yep."  
Roxy pouts, crossing her arms in front of her, "Well, professor, would you kindly tell _Professor Morton_ that I can choose to keep company with whomever I choose to..."

"... and that this relationship is strictly professional..." Merlin adds, massaging the ridge of his nose.

"... and that this relationship is strictly professional!" Roxy repeats with force, "I will not have him dictating every little aspect of my life! Am I right, Eggsy?"

"Nope, not getting involved," Eggsy shrugs as he leans onto the wall, smile on his face, "I'd rather like to see how this is gonna play out."

Roxy starts to protest further but finds Merlin's arm over her shoulders. The man sighs, and starts softly, "you have to talk to him, Roxy. Afterall, he did raise you." The girl seems to calm down a bit, and leans into Merlin's hand. So much for their “professional” relationship, Harry thinks to himself. He isn't sure if he should be happy for his friend/co-worker or worried for him. 

 

"Hey Rox, you promised to help me, remember?" Eggsy cuts in, a knowing smile on his face.

Roxy whips her head up to look at the boy, and cracks a smile as well, "of course. How can I forget, with you nagging all the time?" She leaves Merlin's side and goes to grab Eggsy's arm, then turns to say goodbye, "I believe we have work to do. Farewell, professors."

"See you around!" Eggsy waves goodbye, Roxy dragging him away.

Harry waves as well, and shouts, "I want that essay by next week!" 

"Got it!" The boy shouts back with a giant smile on his face, before turning to catch up to Roxy.

Harry may have been smiling a little too much as well, because Merlin studies his face for a whole ten seconds and mutters something along the lines of "incredible".

Harry doesn't hear it; the horrifying idea that he may be a little too interested in Eggsy crosses his mind, but rumours be damned if he is going to let anything happen to that bright smile.

And, if Harry is going to be perfectly honest to himself, Eggsy does have a nice... everything.

Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it through chapter three!   
> Hopefully I'll be able to write more, now that summer vacation has started, and hopefully chapter three will be here in less than a month's time! (*sweats nervously*)  
> For updates or general Kingsman/Daredevil/Person of Interest/Hannibal trashyness, check out my tumblr at [madteddyedward](madteddyedward.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading that first chapter!  
> check out my tumblr if you want to get updates or just for kingsman, daredevil, hannibal and poi trashyness: daredeviledeggsy.tumblr.com


End file.
